


Hypothetically, of course

by Fl_utterby



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Austin is an annoying brother, Awkward Crush, But he has good intentions so its okay, Drama, Embarrassment, M/M, Mentions of 'The Outsiders', dramatic! Will, he's Apollo's son so what did you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fl_utterby/pseuds/Fl_utterby
Summary: "Hey bro, why are we hiding here?" Austin whispers."Because Nico almost found me when I was hiding in the bathroom.""Why were you hiding in the bathroom?""Because it's a better hiding place than the cafeteria."Let it go, Austin."Okay," Austin lets it go. Temporarily. "Wait who are we hiding from?" he asks.Why is his brother so stupid?Nico reads a note from Will that wasn't meant for him. Will decides to clear things up in a healthy way by hiding in the library and avoiding Nico.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 14
Kudos: 211





	Hypothetically, of course

Will had known since he was able to understand the meaning of life and happiness and sadness that there would be good days and there would be bad days in life. There would be days when he felt like he'd inhaled laughing gas, and days where he saw nothing but miles of darkness. Days when he couldn't contain his happiness in his 6 feet self and days when his body would refuse to cooperate with that mess of his mind. 

But never in his life had he anticipated that there would come a day when he would not want to see Nico di Angelo, much less actively avoid him. And so much that he had to resort to hiding in a dusty old corner of the library. 

It's not as bad as it sounds, considering he likes spending time in the library (ignore the fact that he doesn't normally sit on the floor hidden from most students). But he'd rather be having lunch with his friends in the cafeteria and not worrying about embarrassing himself further in front of Nico di Angelo. 

Nico di Angelo, who borrows his Biology notes and returns them on time, who always has an extra pen handy when Will needs it, and becomes passive aggressive when he forgets to return the pen. Nico di Angelo who constantly criticizes his yellow sneakers but won't hesitate to defend him when anyone makes fun of them. Nico di Angelo who—

_That's right. Keep daydreaming about him. It's not what got you into this mess first at all._

Fortunately (or unfortunately) his musings are put to a stop when Austin notices him _(What's he even doing in the library?)_ and waves, "Will! Why are you hiding here?" 

"Shhh! You wanna get a detention from Mrs. Dodds?" 

Austin crouches down the floor and settles next to him. "Sorry, sorry. Hey bro, why are we hiding here?" Austin whispers loudly. 

"Because Nico almost found me when I was hiding in the bathroom." 

"Why were you hiding in the bathroom?" 

"Because it's a better hiding place than the cafeteria." _Let it go, Austin._

"Okay," Austin lets it go. Temporarily. "Wait who are we hiding from?" he asks. 

_Why is his brother so stupid? Oh gods! is it genetic or something?_

Austin answers his glare with a sheepish smile and a shrug, and they sit in silence for a minute. The silence doesn't last long obviously, and Austin pokes his arms with bony fingers repeatedly. "Will?" 

"What?" 

"Why are we whispering?" 

"Because it's a library dumbass. Now go away Austin, don't you get enough of annoying me at home?" 

Austin chuckles and finally gets up to leave. "Don't worry, if I see Nico, I won't tell him you're hiding in the library," he says with a grin. 

God bless his annoying brother. 

* * *

The whole incident had started in the History class when he had been passing notes with Cecil. It's something they always do in History class— and not necessarily because it's boring as hell. The real issue was when Cecil had read the note that Will last passed to him, smiled his evil smile with a matching evil glint in his eye, and passed the paper to Nico. 

It was all Cecil's fault. 

Nico had snatched the paper out of irritation and proceeded to crumple it— but not before reading the contents of the paper. He had acted like he hadn't, but it was evident from Nico's face— his increasingly reddening face— and the few seconds when he had locked eyes with Will as a reflex. He had indeed read the paper that said—

_Ask Nico for me where his ideal date would be, will you? You know, for hypothetical reasons._

Like he said, it wasn't all Cecil's fault; Will might have played a minor role in it. 

Will's pretty sure his face had gotten a million degrees hotter right then. When Nico had crumpled the paper, it had felt like he'd crumpled his heart (his poor, fragile, _dramatic_ heart) with it. The class had resumed as usual, and when Will had cast a sideways glance where Nico sat, he'd found Nico staring at him with a look that spelled ' _We're gonna talk about this_ ' . 

Will did _not_ want to talk about this. 

Half of his embarrassment isn't even from the fact that Nico had read the note, but that it had been a really bad timing. It wouldn't have sounded so bad if it wasn't taken out of context. The whole time they had been passing notes, Cecil had been telling him about his plans for asking Lou out, and Will had been replying with the many ways in which he hoped to ask Nico out on a date. 

Okay, maybe it would have been just as bad in context as well. But he would have worded it differently, in a way that was better than that desperate scribble of a note he had written hastily so Professor Chiron wouldn't catch them. 

In retrospect, it would have probably been less traumatising had Chiron found the note first. He would have read it silently (bless him!), smile a tiniest smile, and tell him off politely. That would be the end of it. 

Speaking of retrospections, there were plenty of things he could have done. He could have not written the note in the first place, he could have not trusted his (now disowned) best friend, or just laughed it off as a joke. Or he could have actually talked to Nico when he had tried to approach Will after the class instead of running away and hiding. 

He could also not have had a huge but awkward crush on Nico. He could have looked into those deep brown eyes without his heart fluttering, or not treasure every smile Nico graced him with. He could have not fallen so hard for the boy even if it was inevitable. 

_Yeah, that wouldn't work._

Will's eyes wander around the bookshelf in front of him and land on one of his favourite books. The book is paperback and slightly damaged at the spine, so Will handles it carefully and opens a random page. The page has the writer explaining what divides the greasers from the Socs. 

Maybe he should seriously consider quitting school and join the greasers. That way he could avoid Nico and the whole incident forever. it's a good plan. He may not have dark or greasy hair, buy hey, it's still nice hair. 

Or maybe he could flee the country and never have to see Nico again. He could assume a new identity and dye his hair black and find himself a nice family and convince them to adopt him. 

No, that would be too dramatic. For now he'll just stick with the first plan. 

* * *

Will is now reading the last few pages of the book. He's on his favourite part in the whole book, and the scene makes him want to cry and smile and cheer _You tell them, Sodapop!_ all at once. 

"—You know, I used to have a crush on Sodapop. Still do." 

Will definitely does _not_ let out a sharp cry of horror just because he finds Nico di Angelo calmly crouched next to him like he's been there all along. It does not attract the attention of a bunch of students who come to check on him, probably because it sounded like a little girl screaming. 

Nico looks plain amused and snatches the book from his hands _(the audacity!)_ and flip through the pages randomly. 

"How'd you find me here?" Will blurts. 

"I searched the whole school, Solace," Nico starts dramatically "Do you know how much energy it takes to climb up three flight of stairs and then back down under two minutes, 'cause I—" 

"—Austin told you, didn't he?" 

"Technically he didn't," Nico sits up straight, the book still in his hand, "He said— verbatim— Don't go looking for him in the library, especially not at the far left corner." 

_Of course he did_. 

Will sighs, thinking of ways on how to exact revenge on his (now disowned) brother, and for a minute there he almost forgets why he had been hiding in the first place. 

_This is_ not _going to be a fun conversation_. 

"Nico I—" the words seem lost in his throat.

Nico waits patiently, silently encouraging him to speak, but it only makes him more nervous. He decides on preparing a little speech in his head beforehand, thinking about what to say. He wants to get it all out in one try, and it has to be eloquent— short and sweet. 

"I didn't write it!" he says the first thing that comes to his mind. _At least it was short._

"Sure you didn't." Nico's not convinced in the slightest, and rightfully so. 

"Well I did but it was a joke, I swear."

"Okay."

"It didn't mean anything." 

"I didn't say it did."

With that, Will is left with nothing to say and slumps down further onto the wall hoping the concrete floor would somehow swallow him. 

"It's not a big deal Solace, don't think too much into it. It can be embarrassing, but you don't have to work so hard to avoid me just because of that one awkward incident," Nico says like he means it, and Will lets out the breath he had been holding for some time in relief. 

Unfortunately, this also means that all the plans he'd made of running away from school and asking the street gangs to take him under their wing make him feel so stupid. 

_Maybe stupidity and a flair for drama does run in his family._

"Bowling alley," Nico says out of the blue and Will resists letting a huge gasp of surprise when he realizes Nico's still there _What the hell are you still doing here why are you still here?_

"Huh?" he manages to say. 

"My ideal date," Nico says casually, like it's not a big deal, "Or a quiet movie night, but bowling alley sounds fun." He closes the book and looks at Will with a half smile on his lips. "Hypothetically, of course." 

_Is he—_

"Hypothetically." Will hopes Nico isn't playing around or joking because he's not sure if his heart can handle that. 

"Yeah." 

"So hypothetically," Will's pretty sure his attempt at maintaining composure is failing miserably. "Would Saturday work for you? For the hypothetical date, I mean." 

"Sure, just one thing," there's a touch of mischief in his beautiful eyes, "My date would also have to leave his stupid yellow sneakers home if he wants to impress me." 

That makes Will loosen up and laugh, which by judging Nico's victorious look on his face, was probably his intention all along. 

The bell rings, but he does not care because the Gods have listened to his prayers and Nico di Angelo just agreed to go out with him— _wait he did, didn't he?_

"When you mean hypothetically—" 

Nico leans forward and lightly brushes his lips to Will's cheek, as if attempting to clear his doubts wordlessly. His whisper of " _I'll see you later, Solace_ " is almost as sweet as the kiss, and Will has to try very hard to get his bearings right. 

Nico just smiles and gets up from the floor. He goes on his way without looking back, leaving behind a flustered Will with his mouth hanging slightly open. 

**Author's Note:**

> The story is inspired by my own experience, although it was more funny than embarrassing (because it's highly exaggerated here for the sake of plot), and it was somebody else's crush. 
> 
> Anyway, do share your thoughts on this story : )


End file.
